1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to water delivery systems, specifically to a water delivery system for shower stalls that divides water delivered from one outflow alternatively into two, three, four, five, and six water streams. The system would comprise an elongated larger water delivery member having two approximately parallel showerhead attachment arms with two 90.degree. angles and one approximately 145.degree. angle between them. The system would also comprise a shorter water delivery member having two approximately parallel showerhead attachment arms with two approximately 90.degree. angles between them. Each could be used separately, or in combination. The 145.degree. angle in the larger water delivery member allows ample ceiling clearance for the system when the larger member is rotated for its installation and removal from water delivery pipes positioned at heights commonly used for human shower applications. Also, the female connection on the shorter water delivery member of the system would have a sufficiently extended threaded connection to allow the shorter water delivery member to be rotated 90.degree. from a horizontal to a vertical orientation without leaking where a showerhead connected to the uppermost arm could be used to wash one's hair while a showerhead connected to the lower arm could remain directed toward the user's body. In the horizontal position, two people could simultaneously shower in the same shower stall and each have a water stream directed exclusively toward their use. The same or different types of showerheads could be attached to the ends of the larger and smaller water delivery members, including hand-held showerheads. Applications, although not limited to such use, could include such diversity as routine personal hygiene to the rinsing of people exposed to hazardous materials.
2. Description of Prior Art
A single showerhead is sometimes insufficient to deliver ample water over a wide surface area on a person's body to give that person a satisfying shower experience. Dual showerheads are known and offer a person needing to be rinsed more water flow and faster rinsing. However, the capability of the present invention to offer varying combinations of two, three, four, five, and six showerheads, gives users even more flexibility in achieving a shower experience ideal for them. Larger people in both height and girth would be able to adjust two, three, four, five, and six water sprays in varying degrees of overlap to achieve the ideal combination of concentrated water flow and rinsed surface area. Also, the present invention is distinguished from other dual or multiple showerhead water delivery systems in that its smaller water delivery member has closely spaced apart showerheads which can easily be directly in a 360.degree. rotation and can be pointed away from one another for two people to shower in the same shower stall, with each person becoming rinsed faster than otherwise would be possible. If two smaller water delivery members were attached to the larger one, each person could have his or her own independent water sprays directed toward the body, with a second available for rinsing hair, and optionally a third water spray from a hand-held showerhead to provide more precisely directed rinsing. During use for rinsing people exposed to hazardous materials, the greater amount of water delivered by the present invention, as well as the greater surface area covered at one time, has an important advantage. There is no known invention having all of the advantages of the present invention.